youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Danny Danbul
Daniel Tasmanian 'Danny' Danbul is a Thylacine, who carries a pipe in his mouth. About Him *He is one of Andrew and Stephen's friends. Relatives: *Stephen Squirrelsky *Andrew Catsmith *Robert Cheddarcake *The Fluffers Bros. *Griffer Feist *Cuties (band) *Wonder Mouse Girl *The Twin Bunnies *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Kidney Rich *Delbert Vult-R *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Emily Storky *Psy C. Snowing *Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie *Anderson Joey *Shet Meerkata *Big C the Ferocious Beast *Comquateater and Julimoda *Amanda Opossum *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Weasels *Olie Polie Bear *The Fantasy Girls of USA (band) *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction (band) *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Daizy (Danny's love interest) *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Bluecheese Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Idaho Eagles Gallery Mr Danny Danbul (trunks).png Mr Danny Danbul (pyjamas).png Mr Danny Danbul (winter suit).png Gallery (Weapons): Mr Danny Danbul (pistol).png|Danny (with a pistol gun) Mr Danny Danbul (saber).png|Danny (with lightsaber) Mr Danny Danbul (saber) (one purple and one red).png|Danny (with lightsaber staff (one purple blade and one red blade)) Gallery (Pipe) Mr Danny Danbul (pipe).png Mr Danny Danbul (pipe) (trunks).png Mr Danny Danbul (pipe) (saber).png Mr Danny Danbul (pipe) (saber) (one purple and one red).png Mr Danny Danbul (pipe) (pyjamas).png Mr Danny Danbul (pipe) (pistol).png Mr Danny Danbul (winter suit) (pipe).png Disguises Mr Danny Danbul (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) DannyDanbulPoodles'Minions.png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) DannyDanbulPoodles'Minions(pipe).png|Poodles' Minion (pipe) (Spy Fox 3) Mr Danny Danbul (Mr. Hyde).png|Mr. Hyde (Blue's Big Costume Party) Mr Danny Danbul (Mr. Hyde) (pipe).png|Mr. Hyde (pipe) (Blue's Big Costume Party) Danny Danbul (Woody).png|Woody (Home on the Range) Danny Danbul (Woody) (pipe).png|Woody (pipe) (Home on the Range) Mr Danny Danbul (McCarthy).png|McCarthy (The Little Jungle Boy) Mr Danny Danbul (McCarthy) (pipe).png|McCarthy (The Little Jungle Boy) Mr Danny Danbul (pool and snooker champion).png|Pool Champion (Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach) Mr Danny Danbul (pool and snooker champion) (pipe).png|Pool Champion (pipe) (Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach) Mr Danny Danbul (secret agent) (pipe).png|Secret Agent (pipe) (Animal Story 2) Poses No20190811_005335.jpg|Ooh! No20190811_005350.jpg|That one hurt him. Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *He sometimes carries a pipe in his mouth and will always carry it in his mouth during other spoof travels, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since he got it in Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9. *He has a crush on Daizy. Inspired by: *Tennessee Tuxedo *Laurel *Timon Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Danny Danbul and His Life characters